percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Metis' Mendum XVIII
Chapter XVIII - Recurrence Poros POV I awaited my fate as the sharpend pieces of hellbound metal came soaring towards me. I was expecting at this point to see my life flash before my eyes (though that would be a long story to share). I couldn't help myself but to shut my eyelids. Even before the shards of iron began to pierce through my skin. The Stygian Iron dug itself deep into my skin. The pain was unbearable and I was giving up hope. The romans were different from the greeks. They were much more disciplined, they wouldn't fall apart as easily as the greeks did. With each shard that jabbed its way through, I could feel apart of my essence being ripped away from my body and dragged out through the soles of my feet into the ground. "Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!" I cried out. Gaea, I mean Terra, as she switched from her greek form to her roman form, Kept on repeating the same words she had been chanting on for all the time the undead romans had been "Adjust, adjust." I couldn't understand what I had to do to adjust. I barely knew anything about the romans. I had barely watched how Gaea turned into Terra, I was feeling so weak. The shards kept on draining my energy. I fell down on to one knee, unable to bear the weight of my own body any longer. I clentched my fists so tightly I began to rip through my own skin. My wrists began to vibrate violently. I felt a surging shot of blood suddenly jolted through my veins. my strength returned to me as i gradually got back onto my feet. I felt my boy being absorbed into a brightlight. My black jacket vanished and was replaced in a set of bronze armour complete with an original helmet with white plumes an a white cape with a golden Chi-Rho ☧surrounded in a circle. I didn't really feel that much different during the change from greek to roman (now I have to change my name to Porus Nemofilius), although now I seemed to have a strange sort of craving, not for food, for battle. Without even really thinking about it, I just charged straight into the undead romans of the fallen sixth legion ferreta. I darted straight for the ones directly in front of me and shoved a facefull of energy into their empty heads, smashing them into pieces and let the dust escape back into the ground. I continued to go like a beserker in rage frenzy, swing my arms in every direction and unleashing wave upon wave of energy blasts that continued to shatter them to pieces. One lost his head, another his sword that came with his arm, and the last one was completly split in two from his waist. I couldn't stop myself. I started to feel my consiousness fade away as I kept on smashing my way through the roman demigods, I began to forget what I was doing or why I was here, all I was concentrated on was breaking apart anything set in front of me. It ended when the last of the romans fell to his knees and I gave final blast to send him back to Tartarus. Category:Metis' Mendum Category:Chapter Page